Nuotare
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Anyone notice how you lose synchronization with Altair if you end up in water?  YAOI/MATURE/SLASH - EzioxAltair  Ezio finds out his mentor cannot swim, and he decides to have some fun with this.  Written in honor of the reveal of AC: Revelations today.


Nuotare

"I am sorry, you'll have to repeat that for me." Ezio told his mentor. He must have heard the man wrong – there was absolutely no way this could be possible.

Altair took in a deep breath and turned away from the young Italian.

"I cannot swim." He repeated, his eyes screwing shut with shame.

Ezio outright laughed at him, a full-on guffaw of rib-aching proportions.

"I am grateful for you not laughing." Altair said with venom, highly tempted to knock the cackling man over into a nearby bail of hay and call over a couple of watching Templars. He waited patiently for his pupil to calm himself before speaking again. "I was never taught – The Order hasn't exactly come up with ways to assassinate targets from beneath water."

Ezio was biting his lower lip to keep from angering the man to the point of a polished throwing-knife winding up in his chest.

"Swimming is not a skill needed to survive – I have lived this long without it, and I will continue to do so while being perfectly happy with my life." The Arabian nodded his head firmly to show that his point had been proven.

Ezio nearly snorted. "We're going to have to fix that, _vecchio_."

"Pardon?" Altair's hand was suddenly clasped tightly within the Italian's as he was lead through the Middle District of Acre towards the docks. "_Wait! What are you doing?_" He stumbled as they ran up onto a hardly-maintained dock void of ships close to the shore.

"Alright, in you go." Ezio said, jerking his head to the water and grinning at his mentor.

Altair wrenched his arm from the man's grip and took a step back. "No."

"Come now _tesoro_, it is not _that _bad."

The Master Assassin shifted his position and stared out at the setting sun. "No, it will be dark soon – there is no point in doing this at night." There, that should be a good enough excuse.

Ezio was not going to back down. "Ah, you are right." He promptly pulled down his hood and began to undo his robes. Altair simply stood there and watched the man undress himself down to his trousers. The brunette grinned and performed a perfect dive into the water, splashing the older assassin.

"Ezio!"

The called male resurfaced and treaded the water. "Come on in Altair, the water is fine!" He began backstroking further away from the dock, grinning up at the appearing stars. His soaked trousers clung to his lower body, his muscled legs and cock outlined nicely.

Altair folded his arms. "I will remain on dry land, thank you. You enjoy catching cold." He nodded curtly in farewell and turned on his heel. A second later, he felt a damp hand grab his ankle and suddenly he was drowning. The water was cold, dark, and he had no idea where the ground was beneath him. A pair of strong arms took hold of him and he spluttered and coughed as his head made it above the water's surface.

"For crying out loud _vecchio_, I thought you would at _least _be able to handle _this_ depth." Ezio guided the glaring assassin to the shallow waters just by the shore, keeping his hands on him to be sure the man would not sink again.

Altair's wet hood blocked his glaring hazel eyes from his apprentice's laughing gaze. "You are such a child." He remarked, turning away as water dripped down from the point of his hood to land on his nose repeatedly.

"Come now Altair, I just want you to learn the joy of swimming." Ezio purred, easily turning the man in his arms to face him. He leaned in close, pressing their groins together and giving his hips a lazy roll. A gasp passed Altair's lips as he struggled not to react to his pupil's suggestive acts. The tide began to come in as the moon slowly rose in the sky, gently pushing and pulling the pair into shallower waters. When a particularly hard wave knocked them forward, Ezio's lips connected with Altair's in a hungry kiss. The older of the two growled and attempted to force dominance over the other, pushing against the brunette's hips with his own and reaching a hand under the water to grab at his ass.

Ezio was positively _thrilled_ right now. He ground his hips into Altair's as the tide pushed them further onto the sand, giving them a more solid place to perform their sinful act. The hand on his ass clawed at his trousers, but he would have none of _that. _What gave Altair the right to be dominant when he couldn't even swim? Ezio growled low in his throat and moved his tongue within the other man's mouth, staking claim over his territory. The young assassin swallowed every moan that escaped his lover's lips, hands seeking out the ties to his robes.

"_Wait...!_" Altair choked out as his belt was pulled away from his body. He certainly did not want his clothes to be swept away by the tide, however the hand now diving into his trousers to grip his hard cock distracted him slightly. Well, maybe not _slightly_. "I said _wait!_" He shoved the man away and glared at him, the effect lost as his eyes were clouded with lust. "At least throw my belongings up onto the dock to join yours." He asked, nodding his head at his belt as it began to float away.

Ezio smirked and did as asked. "Very well, but I have no intentions of taking the time to fully disrobe you, _amore_." He gently placed the belt ashore beside his own belongings, followed by Altair's weapons as they were each passed to him. When that was out of the way, he swam back to his panting lover and slipped his hand around the man's cock once more, earning another beautiful gasp. "I think we can agree that _I _shall be the dominant one this time." He smirked at the responsive glare and kissed him again, the pulsing waves moving their bodies for them. When their crotches came back into contact with each other's, both assassins moaned into their heated kiss and ground their hips together with more urgency.

"_Ezio..._"

The way Altair said his name threw the Italian into a frenzy. He swiftly moved a hand around to his lover's ass and thrust a finger inside him, the water acting poorly as lubricant, but it would have to do. His other hand took both their cocks and began stroking them together, drawing more delectable sounds from the man beneath him. He parted their lips and moved to bite the Arabian's neck, nibbling the skin gently before biting into it, drawing blood. The moan he received was sin itself as he added two more fingers into Altair's hole.

Altair groaned and arched his back off the sand, turning his head to the side as he drowned in the pleasurable sensations rocketing up his spine. Finally the fingers were removed and the hand wrapped around his and Ezios' cocks vanished. He felt the smooth head of the younger man's organ at his entrance and he moved his head to kiss the assassin again. The initial penetration lasted forever as he felt each glorious inch sink deep into his body, stretching him even further. The feeling drove him wild as he clawed at Ezio's exposed back, chocked moans escaping him constantly. When he felt his body become impossibly full, he rolled his hips up to set a pace, desperate to reach the tantalizing edge of bliss that he would be thrown over. He gasped and moaned as the rhythm was set, their bodies moving together in perfect synchronicity with the pounding waves. Their tongues dueled fiercely as they fucked, water splashing all around and against them, drowning out the older's cries of pleasure.

Ezio felt himself beginning to lose his sanity, the deliciously tight heat hugging his cock urging him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. He broke the kiss and threw his head back with a groan as he thrust deeply into his mentor, electric shocks of pleasure building within his loins. A few harsh thrusts later, and he spilled his seed deep within Altair's body, groaning through his powerful orgasm as hot velvet walls milked him for all it was worth.

Altair followed soon after. With no attention paid to his cock, the sensations spiraling through him seemed even greater. His hot cum shot out into the water as he arched his back with a moan, the world spinning around him. He collapsed when it was over and was thankful that Ezio held him up so that he would not drown. His glare was quickly back in place.

Now he knew he would have to learn how to swim, lest he once again be submissive when they are near water.


End file.
